Zeldapedia talk:Timeline Theory
By "flaws" do you mean flaws in your theoretical timeline or flaws in the real timeline. If you mean the real timeline I think that it is rather silly to point out flaws like that. YOu don't even know whether your timeline is correct. Besides, pieces of the story still remain. If you mean flaws in your timeline I'm fine with that. I also think that there is one Link. Just that he has been teleported through time a fairly large amount that he has developed alter-egos. Bedisides, why else would he be mute ;). Also, the only flaw with the real timeline would be in tLoZ they call him "Gannon". Article Shouldn't an article like this be on the forum?--Herbsewell 22:12, 13 February 2007 (UTC) Geographical Timeline? This is also another important way to decipher a timeline. For example, in the OoT, and TP, they share the same geography (im of course referring to the Gamecube version, not the Wii version whos gegraphy was merely flipped for the sake of the Wii-Mote) They share the same geography, so nothing else could have happened to Hyrule in between that. Wind Waker features a flooded version of Hyrule, and because that water isn't going anywhere else, that is the second to last game to date (Phantom Hourglass being the last). This is all I have so far, I'll try to think of more placements, combining other theories with geography. Czarbender 08:58, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Land Similarities Land Similarities For an obvious example of similar lands in both Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess, take the Hidden Forest from the Ocarina of Time, and then from Twilight Princess, Ordon. Link's adventure starts in these two areas, both very calm, peaceful place to live. Both times, Link lives alone, in a treehouse that is somewhat secluded from the rest of the village. both villages are secluded from the rest of Hyrule's Great Atlas, as well. both are unknown of completely, or not much is known of the inhabitances of the village across the other ranges of lands in both series. Here are a few more lands that have similarities: - Castle Town (TP) & Castle Town (OoT) - Kakariko Village (TP) & Kakariko Village (OoT) - Ordon Ranch (TP) & Lon Lon Ranch (OoT) *Ordon isn't it's own town, but it is close enough, and it shows enough similarity.* -Hylian Pronvice (TP) & Zora's Domain (OoT) This page is getting to long. This page is getting overly long. I think its time we shorten it by archiving the page. If now one objects I think I am going to do that soon.--ShutUpNavi 17:18, 24 February 2008 (UTC) *O.K I am going to divide this into four sections. One will be about single timeline theories, the second about split timeline theories. The third would be about timelines proposed by websites (such as fan sites, or game trailers timeline theory). The fourth would be about timelines that couldn’t fit into any other description (such as a timeline that has multiple continuities, or split timelines that merge together at some point). I have no clue when I am going to be able to do this, but I will try to do it when I have time. If someone fells like helping me do this or doing it for me, feel free to do so.--ShutUpNavi 02:12, 21 March 2008 (UTC)